


Pink Man

by lazybumwholovesfloorball



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Religious Discussion, Squint for the shippy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybumwholovesfloorball/pseuds/lazybumwholovesfloorball
Summary: it's easierso much easier to say that it was fate that lead them hereThat it was their faithBecause that means that they always were goodThey were always true
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf
Kudos: 10





	Pink Man

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of religious discussion by someone who loves reading about religion but doesn't live and breathe it.  
> Cadwulf if you squint and I squinted the entire time I wrote this.  
> To me Eodwulf is free real estate character wise until we know more about him so this is only relevant for mmmmm about three days. At most.  
> The views expressed here isn't my own, just a mix of interesting discussion and what I think would help Eodwulf cope with all of icky thongs shit.

Do you believe in fate?  
Do you believe that you will one day meet someone who will change who you are?  
Is that what fate is?  
Is fate merely a cover for the rare occurence when someone decide to change  
when someone work  
work, work harder than they ever did before  
and it's easier  
so much easier to say that it was fate that lead them here  
That it was their faith  
Because that means that they always were good  
They were always true  
That they were always right  
Do you believe in fate?  
Pink man?

Have your fate brought the answers you needed  
to keep your faith strong?  
Have the answers arrived  
knocking at your door, only foretold  
by the prayers muttered in the dark?  
Is fate the catalysm to change, or the thing we have to break away from in order to change?  
Could the query truly be solved by a person  
standing in front of you with a open hand and open heart, asking you to sit?  
To rest?  
That there is space for you here too?  
Is it faithful to the things I'm devoted to, the things I have become, to the things you want me to become  
Is it truly fate?  
Is it who I truly was all along?

Pink man

Naivety is a sickness  
Naivety is the foundation  
Naivety that we have power  
Naivety that we can change the world for the better  
Naivety that defending a land by sacrificing it's people  
Until the land cease to be  
Until only dirt remains  
Naivety is having ideals  
Naivety is believing that people can be good  
At heart only lies ambition  
And when you tear the naivety apart only the heart is left

Pink man

Love is a dangerous tool

Pink man

That you must have experience with  
Where else would this faith of yours come from  
If you didn't change the world with it  
If you didn't grow up with it  
If you didn't surround yourself with it  
This love of yours  
This dangerous weapon of yours  
This bringer of ownership  
of protection  
of destruction  
of gentle hands and words.  
Of care and sacrifice  
A very dangerous tool love is  
The only thing that can bring someone so deep, too deep until they are unable to breathe until that love has consumed until that love fills the pages of the boys story, of his fate written in the stars until the love burns until that love poison until that love beat the weakness out of his chest his heart remains open he can't breathe  
Pink man  
Love is all that remains

Pink man

Who are you  
Truly?  
Who shaped you?  
Who mended you who transformed you?  
Who gave you your faith, your fate?  
Which course did your fate put you on?  
My demise or success?  
A path of justice or chaos?  
Will you even be able to tell which is which?  
In the end  
Did it really matter?  
Because you were good all along  
You were always right  
Because fate lead you here  
No one can oppose fate  
We are just dolls  
Vessels for a story yet untold  
Why don't we two play along?  
Pink man

Will these soft touches I give you  
Change you or me?  
Will these soft words mend your world  
Your scars  
The deep hurt no one can see?  
Pink man  
Will you do the same for me?  
Pink man  
Are you the Clay  
Will you change for me?


End file.
